The Last of Our Kind
by TheVanillaCuppycake
Summary: The demigods' involvement in the rebellion has caused a quite a stir and the Capitol is extremely wary of their abilities. With this new edge, the rebels think they might be able to take Snow down with minimal weightage. However, with much to lose but more to gain, the rebels wonder how much the demigods are willing to risk to save Panem.
1. Prologue

**Set many years after the 4****th**** instalment of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, after the 3rd**** Quater Quell in the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Kayleigh Summerhold (OC)**

Our group marched through marshes and deserts before arriving at the edge of a range of mountains.

"Almost there," we encouraged one another.

As we travelled over rocky surface once teeming with life and running water, it gave my weary mind time to wonder, _had our parents forseen this?_ Was the complete obliviation of America as we knew it the reason we had be forced into hiding?

Initially, they had left in the dark for many years with no means of escaping or contacting our mortal families. Finally, Hermes came unannounced to the (now) underground sanctum once known as the Lotus Casino. He told us stories and share countless recounts of how he watched our civilisation change. No longer we were the democratic super-power, our country had fallen to the selfish corrupt, leaving many of our brethren in the dust – literally.

From the second civil war, rose Panem. Consisting of the Capitol ruling over the 13 (now 12) districts. Hermes had given us a detailed idea of the communist-like system and 'The Hunger Games'. As my friends and I sat in listening, anger and horror grew in our hearts and we knew something had to be done. Hermes had agreed, revealing that it had been the gods' intentions all along.

I should be disgusted, _hurt_ and furious that the gods were at it again, gambling with their childrens' lives because they were too afraid to act on their own. I knew better than to question the gods while having been reminded by Thalia that our sole reason for existingwas to act as a _bridge_ to the mortals who once loved them dearly.

I refused to think my father didn't have a heart, I was made for a better reason and I vowed to save as many lives as I could even if it meant my own. It was for the greater good.

Many years (an understatement) of training and proper preparation had be done. We knew what we were up against and that our simple bronze meele weapons would do no good against their 'Peacekeepers'. The thought of charging at a man with a gun using only my swords was both painful and downright ridiculous.

My friends and I learnt how to use guns and worked on our divine abilities, combined with the tenacity of our nature and skillful hand-to-hand combat moves, we evolved more lethal than we initially set out to be.

At first, we had no direction or exact plan. Once again, our parents had left us to our own devices. We trained to keep our hands busy and to pass the time - until one day.

"I assume you have good news?" Thalia cocked her eyebrow at the god of messengers, arms crossed and lazily leaning back into her seat.

Hermes's eyes survered our small numbers and sighed, "There have been whispers about an uprising within the districts and of district 13... people are starting to speculate that it had survived the nuclear attack from the Dark Days. As you know, they've gone into hiding... like us."

Shock resounded in the conference room, a loud crackle of electricity broke us out of our stupors and a buzz of excitement began amongst the younger ones. "This is our shot!" one said, "What does that mean?" others asked.

"It means," I whirled around to address them, the cogs in my brain finally working to their full capacity, "we can use this as leverage! People aren't going to take well to the fact that half-human gods have been living on earth with them since the beginning of time and I believe what Hermes here is trying to get across is that... yes-" I glanced at the young son of Apollo with an approving smile and laughed as a deep blush bloomed in his cheeks, "-this is an excellent shot. Maybe even our _only_ shot to help the districts and we can't afford to pass it up."

Silence settled on us again, no one has heard me speak that much since _that _day. Everyone had been in a flurry, the tree nymphs shivering nervously and Chiron had disappeared from camp. We know now, that he hadn't just deserted us - Chiron had been ordered to seek refuge with his brethren from the impending war. A man with a horses's body would've definitely hindered our movement through the labyrinth to the Lotus Casino. Not everything had gone to the gods' plan. During the transfer, many of us had been lost (trampled to death, eaten by monsters or decided that they couldn't bear to leave behind the camp) therefore our numbers dwindled but our bonds grew stronger.

"We should set up camp here, it's almost dark," Percy annonced before slipping the camelbak off his back and onto the dirt floor, running his fingers through his untamed jet-black hair. That movement caught my eye, gaze following the fluid swish of that lone gray lock – a painful reminder of when he held the sky.

"How far long are we?" Annabeth came up from behind him, arms curling familiarily around his lean waist, her backpack joining his on the ground.

"We're making pretty good progress, should reach the border of district 13 by tomorrow afternoon," the young man of 18 answered cheerfully, turning around to meet her anticipating lips.

I looked away, letting out a deep sigh, I felt as if my heart was going to break into tiny little pieces. I had nothing against them, of course. Our little group is all I have left. Though 2 years my junior, Percy and Annabeth have more that I (possibly _ever_) will.

Love.

I still dream about Luke from time to time, how he use to hold me against his chest and giving me tender kisses as we sat along the beach after curfew. Often I find myself waking up in tears, the stabbing thought that he would never come back to me from the depths of the underworld haunts me every night. He was so handsome and I loved him fiercely.

After his death, I wondered if I would ever love the way I did again.

"Kay, are you okay with sharing a tent with me and Katie tonight?" Annabeth made her way and joined me on the boulder where I sat.

"Don't we always?" I shot back in a teasing tone with before hopping off to help the rest set up camp.

It was barely twilight by the time we settled around the campfire and sang softly into the flames. I sat, memerised by the dancing light cast onto the trees. It reminded me of simpler times, when Americans were living district-free and we didn't have to mull over the disturbing truth of Capitol-created 'muttations'.

"Mockingjays," someone whispered through the vibrant silence. We stopped singing ages ago and began staring into the star-filled sky.

"The symbol of the rebellion," the voice sounded once again, this time a little louder. I recognised the tremor of resignation and it brought me back to the Garden of Hesperides.

"My lady," Thalia and the Hunters stood as she emerged from the dark woods.

As elusive as ever, the goddess slinked her way into our circle and took her seat on the decomposing log by my right.

"Katniss Everdeen would make a fine huntress," Artemis held a wistful look in her eyes as she turned to me. Her piercing silvery yellow eyes looked right through me and suddenly I wasn't too sure why she had graced us with her presence.

"My dear demigods," she began once again, "by tomorrow you would have reached your destination. I know that you are full of doubt and apprehension. However, you must also know that we are always listening and are there should you need our guidance. Good luck, brave warriors," her glistening gaze met everyone else's, "you have made me proud."

Artemis left behind a basket of potato chips, soda and candy (extremely rare finds) in her wake as she disappeared into the night, with a lingering voice in the wind reminding us to remain true to our roots. I smiled at the goddess's actions and threw a portion of my chips into the flickering flames as thanks.

As I reclaimed my seat by the fire, I felt the spare handgun in my pocket grow colder. It was unconventional but mandatory however still against what Artemis had wished for us. Despite her brief appearance, it still did not remove the feeling of dread that lingered in the air amongst us. No one could forsee how the people of District 13 would receive us! Would they accept our alliance? Or would they see us as a threat and shoot us down before we would even have a chance to explain ourselves?

That is the risk we all are willing to take.

And who are we, you ask? We're half-mortal, half-divine creatures... demigods – the last of our kind.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review or favourite The Last of Our Kind if you enjoyed the prologue.**


	2. The Hole Up

**Percy Jackson**

As we drew closer to District 13 (or over it, where it used to be, the area in which the place had been- _gah!_ Whichever worked), I started to mull over how we'd go about it. Do we just stand over the barren land, waiting for something to happen? Dig a hole and hope we'd hit the heart of the district by sundown? Or, better yet, barge in all guns and no wit, risk death while getting a kick out of it? The latter sounded less tedious but unconventional. I turned to my half-sister Kayleigh for an answer, she returned my imploring gaze with a withering look.

She was just as clueless as I was.

Huffing, I looked down and kicked at the gravel beneath my feet absentmindedly. I felt a light hand on my right arm.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, her breath slightly laboured, grey eyes wide and alert.

Shaking my head and offered her a half-smile, "you know we've been putting this off for quite a while. We need to come up with an angle… you know," I addressed the rest and shrugged, unable to find better words, "strategy. When we get there."

"That's what got your panties in a twist, Percy?" Thalia smirked and thumped me on the back, coming up from behind. I grunted in discomfort and swatted at the daughter of Zeus blindly. "Okay, I say we send a representative from each cabin underground while the rest stay in the woods - they set up camp and all that. We don't know how _friendly_ these people are and we can't afford to lose anymore than we already have. So, we have to take as many precautions as possible. The Hunters will stay behind as well and we'll keep an eye on news and send the chosen any intel if necessary via Iris Message.

"The main idea, I think, is to stay low. Elusive. I'm not saying that we should lie to them or anything… it's just… I don't like the idea of showing the people of _Panem_ our true abilities, weaknesses… All they want is power, and believe or not, there are still people out there who would exploit our powers if give them the chance," Thalia said darkly and we all nodded in agreement. The past millennium had hardened most of us; we knew to expect the unexpected.

The rest of the journey there was in a blur, Thalia had set the rules and no one dared to object because what she said had made a whole lot of sense. It was unanimous that it was only fitting that the existing lead counselors be the ones to go underground – Annabeth, Clarrise, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Michael Yew, Pollux, Drew Tanaka and Will Solace.

All eyes settled on the remaining two. I opened my mouth to state my claim but Kayleigh beat me to it.

"I volunteer," she began, twirling a finger around a lock of her long and wavy strawberry blond tresses, "Percy can stay behind."

"No," I shook my head, stepping in line with her as we made our way down a sloping path, "why should you have to do it? You've been through enough and you don't have to deal with all this diplomatic stuff. You need rest."

"Rest?" Kayleigh scoffed, "I've been sitting around on my ass - _idle -_ for the past 100 years or so! You'd think I've done enough _resting._"

I lowered my voice and stared at her meaningfully, "You know that's not what I meant-"

Clarrise cut me off and yells exasperatedly, "Gods, just shut up! Both of you will come! Happy? We need your… _expertise_ anyways."

With that, we ended our little spat. I glanced up uncertainly at Kayleigh, her head was hung below her shoulders and she refused to look at me. I winced as I felt a sharp pinch at my elbow before narrowing my eyes accusingly at the mane of curly blond hair pushing away from my side to Clarisse's.

I knew I shouldn't have nearly-brought up what I meant to Kayleigh. She'd always been the more cautious one and when she loved, she loved passionately. But when she hurt, she takes the fall hard.

I grabbed at her left hand and squeezed. _I'm sorry._

Kayleigh looked at me from the side of her eye. _I know._

She broke out of my grasp and wound and arm around my shoulder. _I forgive you._

And that was all that I needed to get my day going.

* * *

The 12 of us stood, baffled, staring at the rubble before us.

"This was not what I had been expecting when Hermes said 'smoldering'," Clarrise exclaimed, "this place is completely _trashed!_"

"What's our next move?" Connor Stoll turned his back to Clarisse's incessant outbursts with arms crossed.

"We source for an entrance," Annabeth stated, her hand clenching around her Yankees baseball cap, "a crack, a latch, anything that looks the slightest bit suspicious. Report back _immediately_ to the rest if you find anything, do _not_ go in alone."

"You're coming with me, seaweed brain," she finished, pulling me along by the sleeve toward the stack of blackened stone by the edge of the clearing.

"I don't think that's necessary," Katie Gardner gasped from behind us, a trill of panic evident in her voice.

She was right. We didn't have to go looking for District 13. They came looking for us.

The 12 of us quickly gathered in a tight circle, back-to-back, unarmed as a hulking group of men in the familiar bulky black gear we've only had the _pleasure _of seeing in pictures, and guns (half the length of Riptide but twice the width) surrounded us. We went willingly as they pulled down into the black abyss. None of us struggled. It was all part of the plan.

The soldiers threw us roughly into a dark room with only a pathetically hanging light bulb (barely flickering) in the middle of the ceiling. Just being in it made me want to jump off the edge of Olympus. Everything, from the walls to the choice of floor tiles, was depressing.

"They need a new interior designer," Drew Tanaka muttered, "grey is _so_ not cute."

"They're in a war, daughter of Aphrodite. Redecorating would be the last thing on their minds, " Kayleigh replied, taking a seat at the corner of the small room. I followed suit. Leaning my head against the cold grey tiles, I closed my eyes. I heard the mechanical sound of metal retracting. From my shut eyelids, I could see the soft glow of Kayleigh's bronze swords.

"What are you guys doing?" someone asked us, their voice rising a few octaves.

"Brightening up the place a bit."

"Getting some shut eye, might as well."

I could feel the tension rolling off everybody and it bothered me to see (technically, I couldn't actually _see_ their discomfort, I guess _sense_ would be a better word) the 11 of the gutsiest people I know be so unsure about themselves. I shrugged when nobody answered and let out a deep breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

"I'm nervous too, Percy," a voice confided. Annabeth.

I cracked open an eye and outstretched my arms invitingly as she bounded over and buried her face into my chest. We sat there, leaning on each other for support. I could hear the faint sound of thundering footsteps overhead and yelling… _a lot of yelling._

"Let's rest while we can…" Clarisse's gruff voice echoed through the cell after a while, "_might as well._"

**Leaving a review would really help! Favourite The Last of Our Kind if you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Our Woes

**Gale Hawthorne**

Squad 451, the remaining victors and several military officials were called to an adjourned meeting. Coin stood in the middle of command, surrounded by an arc of benches where we sat facing a large blank screen.

"At approximately 1500 hours yesterday, a group of adolescents were found on the surface of the bunker," she started as the lights dimmed and an image appeared on the screen. I felt my eyes starting to water at the harsh brightness as I tried to look over at Katniss. Her facial expression mirrored mine.

The teenagers were about my age, maybe younger. They had wild expressions and were covered in dirt but walked purposefully around the ruins. Five girls and seven boys. The girl with light brown hair off to the side examined the rubble with incredulity as she screamed, "this place is completely trashed!"

No one laughed at that, although I could have. I have never heard anyone used such an expression before. There was definitely something odd about this bunch. They weren't from the Capitol; dressed in simple pants and t-shirts, they look like kids from the upper districts. The only tell-tale sign that these teenagers weren't one of us, were the sharp glinting blades they held skillfully as they stalked around on springs.

"Greeks," I heard someone whisper in the darkness. That word held no meaning to me.

The video footage moved along as it showed soldiers emerging from the bunkers towards the unknowing children. It was not long until one of the girls with a sharp eye noticed the men and almost fell back, she recovered and yelled to the rest who were about to head off into different directions, "I don't think that's necessary!"

Then the strangest thing happened. The teenagers kept their weapons and stood in a circle, shoulder-to-shoulder. They held their heads up high as they were dragged back into the bunker, no kicking, screaming or struggling. It was almost as if they wanted to be captured.

The video transitioned into a live feed of the group, now being kept in the cells below living quarters, thousands of feet below the surface. We sat there observing the kids in silence. My mind was racing with questions but I was unable to come up with any plausible reason to the appearance of the 12.

"They're getting quite restless," Coin stated as her cold gaze assessed the teenagers, "we've brought their leader into questioning last evening. Queue the footage."

A pair of bright sea-green eyes that held a certain depth appears as the camera zooms out giving us a better profile of the woman's face.

She is deceptively beautiful, even through sweat and grime. The woman's skin is soft and pale, but not in a sickly way. Long eyelashes brush delicately against her cheekbones as she looks down at her predicament exasperatedly. Her strange light orange hair seemed to dance under the harsh light, casting rays which bounce as she surveys her interrogators. The sagacious look settled in her eyes make her look older than she is.

"Who are you?"

"I've already told you. My name is Kayleigh Summerhold," she states in a smooth melodic voice, "my friends and I have been sent here to... offer our assistance to the rise against the Capitol."

"Who sent you? How did you know where to find us?" they asked.

She grunted and snapped, "Haven't you've been taught any manners? This is no way to treat a lady. Untie me and _just maybe_ I'd tell you!"

Shaking her head, the girl took a deep breath in and began again. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Please, allow me to explain that I am in no position to disclose that information without the consent of my friends." She then offers and demure smile and her interrogators seem unsure of what to do next.

"If I may," she begins slowly, "I would like to request an audience with President Alma Coin. I promise that we would be of no harm to her or anyone in the district. We just… want to help."

Kayleigh Summerhold looks up, her eyes urging and seemingly sincere. Any form of anger from before erased from her feminine features as she nods gravely and retreats back into silence. The screen goes blank.

"We are suspicious of her vast knowledge of our cause and intentions but believe through further interaction would we arrive at our conclusion," Coin turns to us, hands folded behind her back.

"Therefore," her grey slate eyes washes over all of us and her voice hardens, "I have accepted Ms. Summerhold's request for an audience and you are all to be present as well. Tonight at 1800 hours we will congregate. This is a matter of high security and you are not to disclose any information. With that, you are dismissed."

* * *

"What do you do think?"

She looked down at our adjoined hands and shrugged as we trudged past the trees back to the bunker with today's spoils.

"I don't know, Gale, but I have a bad feeling about this," she told me, stopping by a large tree stump, "I'm just so tired."

My heart ached at her confession as I threw my hunting bag to the ground and took a seat on the semi-damp forest floor as I patted the space beside me.

Katniss followed and we sat in silence for a few minutes under the soft sunrays streaming through the gaps between the canopies. Our heads slightly touching as we rested against the tree stump.

"If what Kayleigh Summerhold said is true - that they're here to help us," I mused, "I'm willing to give these kids a shot, they look like a tough bunch who could handle themselves and a couple of the Capitols cronies. Actually, I'm willing to give almost anything to take Snow down. He _can't_ get to us and we _can_ afford to take risks. Our family and friends are here in District 13. What I mean to say is, what do we have to lose?"

She stood abruptly and moved grab her bag off the ground before replying, her voice taut, "have you forgotten, Gale? Have you forgotten _who_ they've taken from me, Finnick? One false move and Snow could have them killed. I'm not too sure what to think of these… these _children_. I never told anyone this but think what Coin is doing it's a complete waste and that we should be working against time to get them out of the Capitol. What is she even thinking? I'm not willing to take the 'risk', Gale, but I will because I know it's what Peeta would want. So, to answer your question - I'd lose everything. _Everything._"

"…_It's what Peeta would want…"_

"…_What Peeta would want..."._

"…_Peeta_ _would want..."_

"…_Peeta…"_

I let her go; Katniss stomped off towards the entrance of the bunker without me, not worrying about protocol. Usually I'd give a thought about it, but all I could focus on was keeping calm.

**Leave a review or favourite this story if you enjoyed the chapter! I tried my hand at writing this chapter in couple other point of views but Gale's seemed the flow the most smoothly and worked well with me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
